The Daughter of Night
by stellacisem
Summary: Amy Maddeson is a typical girl with a vampire hating family. One day when she is marked, what will her best friend Sophie do? What will her family say? And why is her mark different? How will she stay alive when her roommate is Aphrodite?
1. welcome to your 'home'

**stellacisem: So here it is! My new fan fiction about HON! And yes, there are going to be OCs. Before we start the story, let's look at the profile of the main OC.**

**Name:** Amy Maddeson

**Age: **15

**Bday:** 22 June

**Hair: **dark brown, wavy. Past waist

**Eyes: **honey brown

**Mark: **Her mark is silver. The crescent moon on her forehead is shiny and upside down (looks like **n**). On her back, she has butterfly winged shaped mark.

**Abilities: NO SPOILERS! :P**

**Chapter 1: Welcome 'home'**

Everything happened so fast. I was talking to my best friend Sophie at the school grounds, walking to her mother's car. We were so close, if I hadn't stopped and moved three steps, I would be in the car. But no, I had to stop and look at the female tracker. She had black hair, and a dark blue mark, like every other 'normal' vampire. Then her voice echoed in my mind, as she pointed her finger towards me.

"Amy Maddeson! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" then the pain blasted through my head. It felt like it was parting apart. I tried not to scream as the pain in my forehead and back got stronger.

"Amy! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Sophie panicked as I forced a grin, I am sure that it was freaky but I couldn't help it.

"Mom is here, she would know what to do." She was rushing towards the car, bringing me along. "Mom, help!" her mother got out of the car and rushed towards me as I screamed in pain. I felt everyone's gazes on my back as everything get blurry, and then I blacked out.

When I wake up, I saw nothing but three pair of eyes looking at me. There was Sophie, her mother and a vampire looking at me.

"Oh you're finally awake! I was so worried!" Sophie was louder than before.

"What happened? Where am I?" I started to ask all the questions in my head. But the vampire stopped me. "I'll give you all the answers my child, but first you need to see your mark."

" Yes, my mark. What about it? Isn't it as the other fledglings?" I thought aloud. She handed me a mirror, but didn't say anything. Even Sophie was not talking. What was wrong with them? Then I finally looked at the mirror.

"…WTF? Sorry for my language but _what is this thing_?" It was silver. The crescent moon on my forehead was shiny and upside down.

_It is the mark that I gave to you…_Huh? "Did you guys hear it too?" the all stared at me strangely. Uh, enough of that stares already. "I take it as a no."

"What did you heard?" Sophie's mom, Mrs. Watson asked me. "I didn't heard anything, did you heard anything Sophie?" she turned towards Sophie.

"No, I didn't heard anything mom." Then Mrs. Watson turned to the vampire. Before she could ask her if she had heard something or not, the vampire talked. "Nope. I heard nothing unusual." She stopped to think, and then continued. "Maybe it's your affinity to hear things far away or something, depends on what you heard. So tell us what did you hear?"

_Don't tell her, my child. Not yet. _There, that voice again. 'Who are you?'

_I am Nyx, the goddess of night. Before we talk again, please answer her question. _I did as she said.

"I don't know, maybe I am imagining things. I think I am still tired." And I pretend I was tired and then yawned. Sophie started to talk again. "Amy, if you need you can call me, you have your cell phone with you. I checked it. We'll get your belongings to here immediately. Don't worry!" she smiled her biggest smile. Big and shiny. This is why I like her so much. She always makes me feel happy.

"We need to get going honey. But don't worry, we will come to see you again, when the family day comes." I smiled at them. They were so sweet. But then it hit me. _Family… _"What about mom and dad? You know that they hate the vampires. Dad will get crazy for sure. I hope that mom can handle him when I am not there." I sighed and close my eyes. Out of blue, the vampire hummed a melody quietly. That made me feel a little bit less stressed.

"Well," the vampire started "I am Natasha and I am a professor. I teach fledglings how to use their affinities, but my lessons are not in every fledgling's lesson schedule because not every one of them have special affinities. I choose the fledglings I want to teach, so there aren't many fledglings in my class. I hope to see you in there also." She handed me a cup of tea as Sophie and her mother told me their goodbyes and went out.

"The tea is good." I said. "Is it your affinity or something?" I said as I laughed at my silly question. She laughed as well.

"No, my child, my affinity is to feel everybody's feelings and if needed, I can help them get over their dark feelings." She explained. I nodded silently as I supped my tea.

"How long was I sleeping?" I asked her. She looked at her watch.

"For about 2 hours." She replied. I nodded. Was it normal to sleep for two hours? I didn't know and I didn't care.

"I will be your mentor from now on, which means I will be close to you, as a best friend is. If you need anything, come and see me in my office, which is across the hall, the second door from left. You can even come to talk to me to spend time or something. And please don't keep secrets from me." she took a deep breath and started to talk again.

"When you enter to a House of Night, you have the chance to change your name. You start to a new life as a fledgling; your human life is over now, my child. So do you want to change your name?" she asked me with a motherly smile.

"Yes" I answered after a long pause. "I want it to be 'Amy Diana Watson' " I used Sophie's surname, my first name and the name of the moon goddess Diana, which is also known as Artemis. And yes, I was in to mythology when I was like… 10?  
"Okay…"she said as she wrote it down onto a piece of paper. "Good name." she smiled at me.  
"It's all because of my 'mythological hobby' but I am not in to it for like 3 years." She giggled.  
"Okay then, Diana. Or should I call you Amy?" she looked at me.  
"Diana please." I said with a smirk on my face. This was getting embarrassing. But I know how to mask my feelings and shyness. "and what time is it exactly?" I asked her.  
"One hour before the sunset." She replied. Then she handed me a schedule. "These are your lessons. Lessons start at 22:00 pm and ends in 3:00 am." **(A/N:I don't know the real timings so this is what I taught of it)**

_**1st-Affinity Prof Natasha Room 218**_

_2nd- Vampyre Sociology Prof Neferet Room 210_

_3rd - Fencing Prof D Lankford Gym_

_4th -Spanish Prof Garmy Room 212_

_Lunch_

_5th- Music Prof Vento Room 306_

_6th -Equestrian Studies Prof Lenobia Field House_

"But I don't have an affinity." I said after looking trough the list.

"I know," Natasha answered me, "but as your mentor, I can change your lessons as I like and I don't think that you'll want to have literature first in the night, would you?"

"I like literature but… I don't want it to be my first lesson." I answered honestly.

"So this is a lesson for you to relax and have fun. That is until you find your affinity or ability. Then we start working. But don't worry; once I think that you got a hang of your affinity in my lesson, you are free to do as you want." She smiled at me and I smiled back. This was not forcefully though; something made you happy when you look in to her eyes. It must be a part of her affinity…

**Well, this is the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Guess I will see you in the next chappie! ^_^**


	2. Kalona rushes in!

**Stellacisem: This is the second chapter of 'the daughter of night'! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! :)**

**Chapter Two: Kalona rushes in!**

This was my first day at 'school', if you called it a school. I mean, in a school, do you learn how the way it goes for a vampire while sucking the blood of your victim with some _special_ feelings and this and that?…

No, I'm not crazy. Yes, I'm annoyed. Last night I had some kind of a dream but I don't remember how it was. But I just know that it was about Kalona. Yeah, I know the people and other creatures. My roommate Aphrodite just told me about those things already. Girl, isn't she annoying! She just randomly smirks out of blue when I talk and she interrupts my talk and she dares to speak! Grr, she just annoys me sooo much! But I can calm myself down pretty quickly though, so it is not a big problem.

"You are going to be late." Aphrodite smirked as my eyebrow twitched.

"So are you." I said with a calm voice.

"I'm not coming" she replied as her face grew serious. "I have things I need to do."

"What things? Like manicure?" I said as I smirked.

"No duh. It's about Neferet and Kalona and Zoey. Again."

"Can I ask you something?" I said a little bit shyly.

"What's it? You better make it quick."

"Is it true that you can use your medium-like powers?"

"They are not medium-like powers, but yeah, if you mean the thing I did back at the island."

"Can you use it on me?"

"Huh? Why should I?"

"I don't know why but my back started to get itchy after I get my mark. And I really am hoping that you could do me a favor and ask Nyx about it and my mark. I couldn't talk to her after that time."

"You talked to Nyx? How?" Aphrodite looked shocked as I told her about it. "I see," she said after that "So Nyx talked to you… That means you are special for her."

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "And I was wondering why she marked me differently from the others. I really feel like an idiot when I look at the mirror."

"You're just like Zoey." Aphrodite said as she sighed. "Getting a different mark means you're special, not an idiot. Uh, but for me, I guess you were an idiot even before being marked."

"I take that as a compliment." I said sarcastically. After I looked at the watch, I bid a 'see you later (not) and don't forget to use your medium -like powers on me (just in case you forget, BLONDIE)' to Aphrodite (N/A: don't get me wrong, I don't hate blondes and not all of them are stupid, but I couldn't find another insult.)and went towards Room 218. "Just in time.." I mumbled.

"Welcome, Diana." Said Professor Natasha, who is also my mentor. Men, these things are hard.

After that, Professor Natasha made me sit down near a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Yo," he said to me after turning around to see me. "I'm Cerberus. Nice to meet you." Then he lowered her voice. "By the way why is your mark silver and upside down?"

"Ask that to Nyx." I said with a bored look. "Anyways, I guess it's nice to meet you too."

"What affinity do you have? It must be special for you to enroll to this class."

"Special?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes. You see, everyone can have an affinity but only a few have special abilities. For example; I can talk with animals and I'm training to control some of them. The girl with the black hair that is currently studying with Professor Natasha is Ashley. She can hold tons of things and toss them into air like they are coins. But she can't catch it, yet. The other girl who apparently is blond and wears glasses is called Cristiana and she can control magma and you know, magma doesn't hurt her a bit!" but then lowered his voice as he was giving a secret. "But she is scared of water." Then continued normally." The twins back there are Kim and Tim and their life is all about music, even their affinities!" Then he lowered his voice again. "But I think that Tim is a better guitar player than Kim." He continued normally, again. "Then the parrot right above us is the only animal I never could and never will control because it is actually another fledgling. His name is Johnny and his ability is shape shifting, if he tries harder and listens to Professor Natasha, it can be anything! Anything living, that is."

After a silence, I asked. "Who is the girl behind the cartoon boxes?"

"Who? I can't see anybody." but I stayed still so he continued. "Maybe it's you hallucinating. After all, you must be still tired from both your new life as a fledgling and being Aphrodite's roommate. I'm really sorry for you, the girl can be a really smart-ass."

"Yeah…" I said, lost in thought. 'But I'm sure that I saw a girl right behind the boxes. It was not me hallucinating and I'm not tired, not at all.'

Then where was she now?

"Hey, Professor Natasha is training me next."

"I guess I'll see you later." I said. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Sure. See ya!"

Then he went near Professor Natasha and started to talk with her about god knows what…

"I'm sooo confused." I mumbled as I got up and walk towards the door.

"Psst!"

"Huh?" I turned around, but didn't see anyone 'psst'ing or whatever. "Maybe I'm tired…"

I walked out of the class. Then I opened the pocket map Professor Natasha gave me. "I guess I'll go out then… Maybe I should head to the Rec Hall? It's better than nothing…" I was still walking and randomly eavesdropping doors when I heard another 'psst'.

"I'm right here!" said the voice. I couldn't tell if it belonged to a girl or not, because it was whispering.

I turned around to see the owner of the voice. It was a girl. But not just any normal girl, she had flame red hair to her chest and grass green eyes.

"Who are you?" I said, confused. _Again._

"I'm Shana. Half Japanese, half American. And I have the invisibility ability."

"Okay, that makes it easier for me…" at least, I was not hallucinating. "So, why are you calling me?"

"How can you see me?" she asked back. "I'm still invisible."

"Are you?" I asked. She must have made some kind of a mistake. "Then how do I see you?"

"That's what I'm asking." She spat back. She looked annoyed. But I was more annoyed in the inside.

"You're wasting my time." I said to her. "If you don't have anything to do, just go play hide and seek with the others. I'm sure they will not find you." Then I passed her and headed for the Field House.

I might have said it a bit harsh, but she damn thought I was an idiot! How can people see you when you're invisible? The answer: They can't. So just stop playing with me. Time waits for no people nor vampire.

When I reached to the Rec Hall, the first thing I noticed was blood. Blood was everywhere. Then came the shouts, the screams… The terror was getting bigger, there were so many people but only a few of them alive. And they were trying to fight back some incredible fire. _Fire… _I hated fire and it scared me. 'Why am I afraid of fire this much? I mean, I never got near a fire, so why?' I was thinking fastly.

Then I blinked for a few times. The fire was gone; there were no traces of blood and no one to scream. Was I…Hallucinating?

"So you are afraid of fire?" asked a voice. It belonged to a man, that was for sure. When I saw him, my heart stopped. Because it could be only one man. It was Kalona, "the dark-winged superman". As Aphrodite said, he looked very muscular indeed. But he didn't look that much handsome. Even when he had no shirt on, he's still not as handsome as… I stopped. As handsome as who? I knew the answer, but I was not able to bring it forth. So I just shake those thoughts off and stared at the man in front of me, eyes full of an unknown rage.

"Oh someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed today." He said smirking. "I guess you can't see my beauty because of your sleepiness. You know that I can make you feel sleepless and even more alive, don't you?" he said as he was walking towards me. I stared blankly at him before I got what he meant.

"Get away from me!" I shouted as I started to walk backwards, still glaring at him.

"Oh, shout as much as you want, but no one can hear you. Did you think that I didn't know you would have shouted when I said that?" he shook his head. "I put a sound barrier around us, so no one can hear us." He smirked again. I looked around to see what I could do. I saw nothing but the ground and the trees. And the Rec Hall… I only had one chance to get out of this and it was not going to be easy. Maybe I had none at all. 'I can't stop yet! So I better make it quick, before he realizes what I'm trying to do.'

I ran towards the Rec Hall before he could react. 'Please, please let there be something to help me... Anything!.' I prayed deep to no one in particular. This religion thing was messed up for me. But I guessed my prayers had gone to Nyx. Or maybe it is because I was going in the Rec Hall. Who knows?

'My child, we meet again' Nyx said sweetly in my mind as I got inside.

'Hurry, please! Help me. I don't want to be Kalona's slave. Do something!' I was panicking.

'I would like to help but only you can stop him. Don't you understand what your ability is?'

'Huh?' I came to a halt. I had an ability?

'You have the nullification ability. Now, use it wisely.' Then her presence vanished from my mind.

**Stellacisem: So this is the second chapter and Kalona's already in action! O.O please tell me if I seem to rash and fast. I just have so many things on my mind and I can't help it. *sigh* so ,you there, please review. It would be a life-saver for me right now.**


	3. till we talk again

**For 6kimiko6: I tried explaining what nullification is. It is basically making something ineffective. Like stopping it or something. :)**

**Stellacisem: well, here's the new chapter! I hope you don't mind the weeks that has passed since I updated this…lol. Sorry about that. And thanks for the reviews, they really make my day :D Let's continue with the sorry now, shouldn't we? :)**

Nullification?

…

As in nullifying? So… that means I can make any affinity ineffective on someone?

So that was it! That's why I could see the girl, by nullifying her affinity. But why just me? If I used my ability on her, then wouldn't Cerberus and the other see it? 'Maybe because I'm not trained, I can only use it for myself. Yeah, that must be it.' I was thinking before I heard his voice. "Are you done running away from me, little kitty?" he asked playfully. I turned my face to him and started walking backwards.

Nullification. So how do I use it? I didn't think of using it when I saw the invisible girl. So what do I do? How can I use it? Then I stopped thinking. This is getting me nowhere. Maybe I should just use the old techniques…

I mumbled something enough for Kalona to hear.

"What's it, little Kitty? Afraid that you are going to be a red fledgling? I'm afraid you can't. Even if Neferet tried, you would be another kind of fledgling. Because you are so _special_." Then he laughed. He knew my spot.

He was getting on my nerves. Then I let him come near me, and when he was near enough, BAM! I smacked him on his 'soft spot' and ran past trough him. When I got out, I saw Professor Natasha under a tree. I ran to her.

"Diana, are you okay? Some birds reported Cerberus about you and Kalona. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No..." I was shocked when I heard my voice. It was shaking.

"Oh dear, it's okay… You're with me now…" she was hugging me. Her voice was soft and comforting; like a mother's. Mother… I really miss her, but does she miss me? I dunno… the last time I checked, she loved me. But now that I'm a vampire fledgling, I wonder what she thinks of me…

"It's okay, everything passed now…" then I calmed down at once.

"Are you using your affinity on me?" I asked her. My voice was not shaking but it was kind of weak.

"Yes I am." She said honestly.

"I see." Why doesn't my affinity work now then? … After a moment I added. "What about him? Kalona? What should we do?" 'and why isn't he trying to catch me right now?' I asked in my mind.

"Don't worry about him. It is not the real Kalona. It is just a clone of him. There is nothing to worry about."

"Huh? Why? E-even if he's a clone, he is still _Kalona's_ clone. We are talking about Kalona here." I stammered. Wow, that was something you wouldn't see every day.

"He can't attack me because… I'm Neferet's sister. I'm sure that she ordered everyone to stay away from me. She wants to finish me off herself." She laughed nervously.

Silence.

"Neferet… Zoey's mentor Neferet? The one who is trying to be the best at everything?" I broke the hug and backed a little bit away.

"Yes, unfortunately, she is my sister." As she saw my horrified face, she added. "But that doesn't mean that I'm like her. I'm not going to use you and try to conquer the world. I'm the opposite of her. I'm trying to stop her." She said, trying to reassure me.

"Okay…" I said half whispering. I didn't know if I trusted her or not. I just seem to accept the fact that she, of all people, was Neferet's sister.

"What does it have to do with Kalona trying to catch me then?"

"He is searching for someone." She looked at a faraway place. "Something about a Prophecy. The Snow Bearer." She said mumbling. But then looked at me as I stared at the ground.

"Do you know your affinity, Diana?" she asked out of blue.

_Don't tell her._ The goddess's voice echoed inside my mind. _She is trustworthy but you shouldn't tell her for now._

"I don't know what my affinity is." I lied to her, my eyes fixed on the statue of Nyx. It was like her eyes were looking at me. I got a hold of myself and forced myself to look away from the statue. I saw my mentor Natasha; she looked like she was thinking but then smiled.

"Don't worry. He won't try something on you again." Then she mumbled, frowning. "I guess you're not the one…" but then she smiled again. Kind of a fake smile.

"I don't want to attend the lessons tonight. Can I start to the school tomorrow?" I looked at her hopefully.

"Sure. But just for tonight."

"Ok." That was the end of our conversation as I went towards my dorm room.

I laid down on my bed. It wasn't like I was an anti-social girl. I was very social when I wanted to be. But right now, I didn't want to talk. All I wanted was to think and calm my nerves down. I wanted to think about my affinity, about Nyx and about myself... But I didn't. Instead, I stared at the ceiling as I thought of nothing.

I wanted to sleep, but I wasn't anywhere near sleepy. Not at all. And it was boring to look at the ceiling, so I stood up and had a shower. Because showering somehow makes me get relaxed. The hot water against my skin makes me feel peaceful.

After I got out of the shower and dried my body and hair. After I got dressed with comfy jeans and a t-shirt that said "I just a normal teen.", which to me sounded perfectly a lie as I thought of the situation I was in, I looked outside the window. The moon made me remember my mark. Silver…

"I wish I wasn't a vampire." I sighed. "Or at least a normal vampire." I chuckled dryly. "But that's impossible. The moon or the stars won't be able to grant my wishes… This is just so childish…" I sighed again.

"I'm booored." I exclaimed as I stuffed my face in to the pillow. "I need to get out of here. It is depressing me while no one else is here to talk." A sudden mood change. Yeah, that's me.

I went out of the room and walked towards the stairs. Our room was somewhere at the center of the hall.

"Aphrodite!" someone yelled behind a door.

"What?" Aphrodite's voice was somewhat harsh. "It is not like we can make him stop by talk! How can you think that after we tell him to get away from the newbies, he'll obey?"

"I know I know." Said the other voice again." But we have to do something! I don't want anybody getting hurt because of him!"

"That wish is far away to be granted." A boy said. Wait a minute, a boy? What was he doing in the girl's dorm?

I shrugged after some seconds. It isn't my problem, is it? All I know is Aphrodite is in there. Oh yeah, she was going to meet with the gang. She told it after I woke up. How can I forget?

"Anyways…" I said as I passed the door. But the voices were getting louder and louder, if they got anymore louder, I am sure that someone will hear them. And that someone might be Kalona's clone… Kalona! Was he still out there? I was not sure, and I didn't want to get sure by looking for him outside.

A sigh made its way out of my lips as I knocked hardly on the door. "Guys, shut up. If you get any louder everyone hear you." I said loudly for them to hear. The voices immediately stopped. Then I turned away and started to go down stairs.

My foot, almost ironically, took me to the Rec hall. Here, I was standing at the center of the hall, where Kalona's clone tried to catch me…

"What am I doing here anyway…" I mumbled to myself. I wasn't like this before. What had happened to the little ol' me? Oh yeah, I was marked. _Specially._

…

_*Sigh* _"I am boored." Although I met Kalona's clone and learned that Natasha was Neferet's sister, I was not enjoying this surprises.

"Nyx." I called to the new goddess as I took the "spirit candle", as Aphrodite called it.

"Please tell me everything that I should know because this new life of mine is getting really confusing." I wasn't really expecting an answer but I just wanted to say it. I mean, this is really confusing and being the curious person I am, I need to know! It is as if I am growing by feeding on information and imagination instead of food, as every normal human would. But I'm still not normal even for a vampire. I need blood, right? Well, I don't want it. No stunning cause, I just don't want to be fed by some human folk.

_Do you really wish to know my child?_

I was startled at first when I heard the goddess inside my mind.

"Heck, _YES_!" uh, no. Not a good way to talk to a goddess. "I mean, yes I want to, goddess Nyx of the night." I heard a chuckle while I was talking. She was giggling at my sudden outburst.

_Well then, my child. For you to understand me, I think you should first search about the Prophecy that Natasha talked about, shouldn't you? _She was guiding me.

"Thanks." I thanked her, really meaning it. "Then when I learn about it, I can talk with you again?"

_Yes, _she answered_. But not before that. You need to understand some things. You can ask Zoey and her team for help, they will be glad to help you._

"I will find out about that prophecy and talk to you in no time." I said to her and then got out of the Rec Hall. Then I continued to walk towards the girls dorm. If I had the help of the gang, I'm sure that I will talk to her in no time.

**Stellacisem: so, how was it? Most of you said that the story wasn't rushed, so I didn't changed anything or edit the chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! :D**


End file.
